It Was Your Candor
by Hellzz-on-Earth
Summary: Gia returns to NOLA months after her tryst with Elijah when she receives a mysterious call from Davina. She didn't expect her welcome committee to consist of Freya, the eldest Mikaelson or Josephine La Rue. What Davina tells her has both powerful witches making Gia an offer she can't refuse. Thanks in advance for reading. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm a Gia fan and loved the interaction between Elijah and her in this last ep of TO. I've had a lot of ideas running through my mind for them and other characters too. So now this is the aftermath. Happy reading.

Don't own anything TO. This is strictly for entertainment purposes.

It Was Your Candor

_In the not so distant past_

Gia held her lover as he slumbered in and out of conscientiousness. He was always so serious. Never taking a break from protecting his family, but tonight Elijah was different with her. She offered him solace and he didn't hesitate to give in return.

No promises for tomorrow.

No declarations.

He was all hers and she all his, no strings attached.

Elijah felt her lift her legs to bring him closer to where she needed him and he didn't stop her. They both knew their time was coming to an end, but not before he saw Gia in all her natural bliss. He flipped them over so that she had the control. Her smile alone did something to him. Her dark eyes held his as he watched her touch herself above him, but he could wait no longer. His hips surged upward and Gia met his hardened length with her hot aching core.

She was blinding. He was blinding. If this was to be the only time they would feel such unrelenting rapture then they would drown in its depths tonight.

_Present Day NOLA_

When Gia got the call to return to New Orleans it wasn't from who she expected. She had never met the eldest Mikaelson, but Freya had heard of her from Josephine La Rue. Her message was cryptic to say the least, but she was definitely curious as to what the two women were up to. It was passed midnight when she arrived at the backdoor of Madame La Rue's home and the same butler who had showed her and Elijah in months ago did the same for her again. She smiled at him and he actually greeted her politely directing her to follow him. They didn't go into the front room like before instead he motioned for her to go upstairs.

At the top of the stairs was a huge library. The shutters were drawn and a fire burned on the left side away from the books that lined the right. Josephine was there along with Freya and Davina Claire.

"Now I'm really curious to know what is going on." Davina approached her first.

"I know we don't really know one another, but what I do know is you are different Gia and I need your help." Freya was next to speak.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Freya as you know. Thank you for answering my call and returning in such a timely manner."

"Nice to meet you too. You definitely peaked my interest. I just don't get what I can do for you?"

"You know my family's history with my aunt Dalia correct?" Gia nodded and she continued.

"Well my brother Niklaus' daughter isn't the only Mikaelson child needing protection." Gia still didn't get where she would fit in, but she was starting to put two and two together. She turned to look at Davina and it clicked.

"You and Kol? You're prego with Kol's baby?" Davina was almost in tears.

"What's wrong?" Gia looked at all three for an answer.

"Davina and Kol's child will be purebred witch-born. The beginning of a legacy. Already the unborn child has demonstrated power from the womb. Dalia failed in her psionic attack on Davina because she was shielded." Josephine beamed with pride as she explained.

"I'm sure it was my baby protecting us because I was weakening quickly. The next thing I know I'm here resting." Davina jumped in to confirm.

"So you asked me to come back to be a bodyguard?" Freya stepped up again.

"Gia your potential expands beyond reality. Your freedom from prejudice or malice shines through the darkness of being a vampire. That fairness and kindness warrants a prize only you deserve if you want it."

"You won't be beholden to me, or Freya or even Davina and the child. Your instinct alone will guide you where you need to be."

"I've never needed your help as I do now Gia. Please stand with me?" All she did was stare at all three ladies. Her mind was made up when she decided to return to NOLA.

"What is it you are offering?" Freya smiled in relief. Josephine smiled in triumph. She knew Gia would not fail them. Davina hugged her crying tears of joy.

"You will be blessed with true immortality. No force supernatural or otherwise will defeat you. You will have the strength of an Original. You are the first and last of your kind, Sentinel." Their words were a chant and Gia found herself on her knees. Davina touched her face and when she looked into her eyes she saw the purebred child. It was his light that illuminated within her. Encasing her dead heart in metal so no stake could penetrate. His blood now ran through her veins. She was an extension of his essence. She felt the powerful difference of who she was now. They called her Sentinel and that's what she would be for eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well Gia may not have been in the latest ep, "Save My Soul", but Elijah lighting those candles definitely inspired me. Happy reading.

Guest: Thank you for the wonderful review. I explained a bit about the Kolvina baby in this chapter. I'm pretty much using canon or lore to my own advantage to explain my idea of the baby. As far as Gia/Sentinel yes she will always a true immortal, never dying and protector of Kolvina's baby.

smokey-eyed amazon warrior: Thank you for your review. Hope you like the update.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything TO. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only.

The air was blowing so fast Gia couldn't even feel it. She knew vamping on the rooftops of NOLA's French Quarter was a risk, but she couldn't keep still. She had an energy within her that just wouldn't die down. Her escapade ended across the way of Elijah's loft. She could hear Klaus trying to guilt trip Elijah to handle Freya his way. Gia laughed at that. They didn't understand anything and by the time they did it just might be too late. That was her reason for seeking Elijah out. To talk to him about what's going on because they all needed to be on the same side to deal with Dalia.

Gia didn't wait to interrupt the brothers. She waltzed right in like she owned the place. She approached Elijah noticing he was lighting candles and a feeling of want and need came over him. She didn't delve into these feelings. Chalking it up as an effect of her transformation.

"Niklaus, brother I think our conversation is over for the time being. Please see yourself out." Elijah didn't even bother to pay mind to Klaus. His eyes were all for Gia.

"Are you serious?" Klaus looked from one to the other and knew he would get nothing more from Elijah. He left none too happy, but neither Elijah nor Gia cared.

"You have questions and I have answers, but right now I need you Elijah." She made swift work of her clothes that were grating on her heated skin. She looked up to see Elijah wasn't going to make her wait. His fancy suit was discarded to the floor without care and he was lifting her into his arms. Her arms held onto his shoulders, her long legs wrapped around his waist in a consuming grip. He could've sworn they were in the middle of a scorching fire. The bedroom was too far away so the couch was going to be their victim. As her back hit the cushioned seat Elijah steadied his entrance into his lost lover's ravenous abyss.

Gia's mind was and wasn't her own. Her flamed eyes bore into Elijah's as she reveled in his taking of her. He showed no fear, no pain as her fire skin licked at his own. If anything it enhanced his ego to push as deep as he could. Both were lost to the edge of senselessness.

Sleep would not come. The questions from before and more that came with the after occupied Elijah's thoughts. Something had occurred with Gia and he was sure it was the reason for her return.

"We can talk now." Gia looked up from where she was lying on his chest. Elijah pushed her hair back out of her face so he could see her clearly.

"Forgive me for leaving without saying anything?"

"I grew concerned especially when I learned you didn't let Marcel know." She caressed his face in thanks, but he could never know he was the reason she left in the first place.

"Thank you for your concern. I'm fine so no need to worry about me."

"I wasn't. You're a quick study and I taught you well." She actually laughed at that. She knew Elijah would never let her into his heart and that was just one more reason to shut her feelings away in a Pandora's Box never to be opened.

"You're not going to like what I have to tell you next." The words left her mouth as she got off him to redress. He did the same becoming the serious Original everyone knew.

"I was called back home by Davina, Freya and Josephine. I have aligned myself with them. I know you may think that puts us on opposing sides, but it really doesn't Elijah." True to his reputation he gave nothing of what he was feeling away.

"What are they up to?" The coldness with which he spoke told Gia volumes of how this was going to down between them.

"What, Freya has been telling you and your siblings from the start, to protect Hope. Only now there is another Mikaelson at stake." He stared at her in that moment. Gia knew he thought she betrayed him, but she wasn't finished.

"Davina is pregnant with Kol's baby. Do you understand what that means?"

"Davina is lying."

"Really? If she's not? I ask you again Elijah. Do you know the impact Kol and Davina's child will have on the super natural community let alone what Dalia could accomplish? Your mother and Dalia are the first witches. Kol was the first male witch of your blood even though he never had the chance to come into his own. Davina is a harvest girl. Their child is a true witch born. More powerful than Hope because his or her blood isn't tainted." He just listened to Gia speak. Taking all the information in. He loved Hope and would do anything to protect her, but now that devotion would have to be split.

"I want to talk to Davina."

"I'm sure you do and once you tell the rest of your family they'll want to see her too. The thing is we don't trust any of you to have her or the child's best interest at heart. Josephine has put them under the protection of all the ancestral covens. So you're not getting anywhere near her without consent." Elijah shook his head in confusion.

"Set the meet up as soon as possible Gia. We will need to know if the child is a Mikaelson and we'll go from there."

"That was the plan Elijah. I'll call you with the details." She was almost to the stairs when he spoke.

"When you need to quench that inferno within you don't come to me." Gia hesitated for just a second. His words meant to scold and she got the double meaning. She had used him and there was no absolution. Once again she was vamping on the rooftops of The Quarter. Running away from Elijah once more.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My apologies for the delay. My only excuse is real life. Thank you for waiting. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything TO. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Freya held onto the necklace given to her by Josephine and knew tragedy had struck. The disturbance in the very air was all too familiar and she silently cursed Dahlia for it. Her cell ringing broke her train of thought and was relieved to read Gia on the caller id.

"Gia, thank goodness."

"No it's Josh, but I'm with Gia and she's in so much pain and her screams are crazy scary." Freya heard what the young vamp was talking about in the background.

"Listen to me Josh set the phone as close to Gia as you can and put me on speaker ok." Josh did as instructed.

"Gia, what you are feeling has to do with Josephine. Focus on her. See her in your mind and go to her."

The more Gia thought of Josephine the pain and screams lessened. Then there was silence. The vision blurs along until she sees Josephine enter The Mikaelson compound. The feeling of dread completely engulfs her.

"She's at the compound Freya, but she doesn't feel right." All Gia knew was she had to get to Josephine. She stood up as best she could and looked to Josh.

"I'm going to The Mikaelsons." She flashed off waiting for no one. If they came so be it.

Time had been against her as she arrived just at the moment Klaus ripped off Josephine's head. Gia didn't even feel her mouth open or hear the sound of her agonizing cry until Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah fell to their knees in pain. Blood gushed from their eyes and noses, but Gia did not care. She went to the dis-membered body of her new friend and gently picked up her head. The three Originals felt their plight decrease as a light surrounded Gia.

"No," Gia said to herself, "this can't be happening."

"Do not weep for me child. I lived a good life." The sight of Josephine before her was quite immaculate. Red hair flowed in length, icy green eyes that seem to see right through to your soul. Hands no longer ridiculed with arthritis cupped the young vampire's face.

"Oh how I would've loved to watch you grow into your full potential?" Gia smiled with a heavy heart.

"Now I don't have much time so heed my words. The hybrid may want to take credit for my demise, but he does not get that honor. I was just a puppet, Dahlia the puppeteer. Tell Freya she knows what she must do. Gia, the supernatural community must pull together now. Dahlia threatens all existence not just the babies. Continue to stand for what you believe. Our people need someone like you on their side. Take care Sentinal." Josephine's image disappeared and her voice no longer heard. Gia stood up, tears falling and turned to Elijah.

"May I have a sheet or something to wrap her body in please?" He nodded yes, but it was Rebekah who went off to fetch them.

"Little Gia you are quite a surprise. No wonder why you like her brother?"

"Niklaus please." Gia ignored Klaus. Luckily, Rebekah returned and helped her wrap the body.

"Would you like me to call Marcel?" Gia shook her head no.

"He'll be here any minute." Marcel proved her right as he, Josh and others of their vamp family rushed in. One look at her and Marcel knew Gia was not alright.

"Josh you and the others take the body to Charbonnet on St. Philip Street." Josh looked like he was going to protest, but thought better of it.

"Come to Josephine's after, all of you."

"Since when do you associate with witches Marcel?" Klaus had many agendas in play lately, but keeping tabs on his adopted son was not one of them.

"You have the wolves to protect your child and I have my vampires to protect mine." Marcel faced Klaus as he spoke.

"Ah yes the witch Davina. I've been waiting for the proof of her claim."

"Davina needs me that's all that matters. Now if you'll excuse us." Marcel put his arm around Gia so she could lean on him.

"I got you." She smiled at him in gratitude and squeezed his arm to wait. She looked at all three originals.

"What happened here was orchestrated by Dahlia. She is too strong for you or us alone, but together we can be victorious. You need us as much as we need you now." Gia let Marcel pretty much carry most of her weight as she continued to lean on him. Once outside she started collapse.

"Gia what's wrong?" She didn't answer and he knew he had to get her to Freya and Davina.

Elijah watched as Marcel vamp sped away with Gia in his arms. As upset as he was with her he didn't want any harm to come to. He would wait until much later to inquire about her.

Josephine's house was full of people when Marcel arrived with Gia. He received some dirty looks, but they were all on the same side now.

"Oh thank goodness. Come bring her upstairs Marcel." Freya led the way and the others made to leave. Davina was already in Gia's room waiting. Marcel placed her on the bed and was told to take her boots off. He watched as Davina stood on the right and Freya on the left. They didn't speak, but hummed. After a few minutes they stopped.

"Don't worry she's just sleeping. With what she experienced it'll do her some good. Let's let her rest now." In the hall Marcel looked to Freya and Davina for answers.

"Please Marcel give us until Gia wakes up and we'll explain."

"That's all I can ask for 'D'. Josh and the others will be arriving soon. We'll patrol the grounds 24/7. I'm going to set up the rotation and be back in a bit." Davina watched him go and knew they would have to be prepared for his reaction.

"Did you have an idea of what was going to happen to Gia when one of us died?" Freya shook her head no.

"It's the risk we all took. Combining our force is needed to protect you, my niece or nephew as well as stop Dahlia." Davina knew all this, but she just wished Kol was here alive and well and helping to protect their child.

"Come on you need to take a rest too. I'll come get you when Gia wakes up." Freya waited until Davina went into her rom before going back to check on Gia. As soon as she stepped into the room she was grabbed by her throat and pinned to the wall.

"What have you done to Gia?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, so sorry! It's been way too long, but I got some time and inspiration to write this chapter. Thank you for your time and patience in waiting to read my story. I appreciate you all so much.

I don't own anything. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only.

Just wanted to address some of your reviews:

Sara sometimes making things interesting gets away from me, but I get back on track. Lol Hopefully you continue to like what I write? If not let me know ok.

bug813 Davina and Kol/Kaleb were on their way to being epic if only given the chance. The idea of them having a baby was an idea I just couldn't let rest.

hela7smite My goal is to give more and complete this story. No worries, ok.

Guest While I understand your theory to me Dahlia's all about power. Freya even says that's all she wants. With that in mind I don't think she'd stop with wanting just the first born due her. You don't have to think of my Kolvina baby as a Mikaelson b/c Kol was in Kaleb's body. Or that he/she is safe from Dahlia b/c this is fanfiction and anything goes, but you have definitely given me food for thought so thanks for that.

Happy Reading.

"Brother please?" Freya pleaded as much as she could with a hand on her throat squeezing the air out of her.

Elijah did not want to relinquish his hold. The intensity of his worry and anger couldn't take control if he wanted answers.

"Today I witnessed what no ordinary vampire capable of doing let alone a newly turned vampire. What did you get Gia into?" Freya closed her eyes for a moment thinking of her words carefully.

"Gia has been empowered by the Norse goddess llmr and lrpa." Elijah's knowledge of his Viking history could not recall these goddesses.

"So help me Freya." He was losing his patience.

"You, nor anyone else would know of them because their story was never remembered like Thor, like Loki or the Mighty Odin or the powerful Valkyrie Freya. During my time with Dahlia I read so many of her grimoires and came across their names. I had nothing to go on to know whether they were evil or good, but I prayed for their guidance anyway. They were the reason I was able to escape Dahlia all those centuries ago and kept a step ahead of her. Why I am here now in New Orleans to help you and Klaus and Rebekah."

"You aren't helping us though. You've bonded with the witches of New Orleans."

"I want to protect you all from Dahlia little brother." Freya pleaded with Elijah to understand where she was coming from, but she feared her presence was still met with suspicion.

"Then why not take on the power yourself? You claim to know a way to kill our aunt. Why are you not the one laying in that bed unconscious?" He moved away from her going to Gia. He touched her face willing her to open her eyes and see him.

Josephine, Davina and myself sacrificed a part of our being in order for Gia to be the first of her kind. She is Sentinel. Protector to Davina and the unborn child she carries. What you witnessed today was Josephine passing on her magic to Gia. I did not prepare for Dahlia to come at us through Josephine the way she did." Freya felt the loss of her new friend all over again. She blamed herself although no one else did.

"Our aunt will stop at nothing to get Hope or the unborn Mikaelson. I will do whatever is necessary to protect our family."

"Klaus?" They look at each other Freya questioning, Elijah contemplating.

"I've been handling Niklaus for a thousand years. I'll get him to see reason. You look tired sister. You need to rest. Our battle with Dahlia will not be an easy one. We must all prepare ourselves. I will sit with Gia a bit longer." Freya surprised him with a hug.

"Thank you Elijah. For listening to what I have to say. I know I have a long way to go to fully earn your trust and I will. I promise." She left to go rest because Elijah was correct in his assumption. As the door closed he didn't hesitate to lie next to Gia and wrap her close to him.

"Do not ever scare me like that again. Understand?" Gia snuggled deeper into his side, but did not awaken fully.

"I'll try." Elijah grinned knowing she wouldn't make empty promises by agreeing to his demand.

A lone figure watched over Davina as she slept fitfully through the night. He lifted his hand and placed it on hers whispering words of comfort.

"I'll make it back to you both. I promise."


End file.
